


JoLa

by zebraljb



Series: I Want to Be Your Underwear [2]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two in the series of short stories involving the different pairings of NSYNC, based on the Bryan Adams song, "I Just Want to Be Your Underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	JoLa

TWO  
 _I gotta be the tattoo on your skin  
Lemme be your bed, baby, when you climb in_

 

“Come on, Lance. Our appointment’s in fifteen minutes.” Justin tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside Lance’s hotel room.

“What’s going on?” Joey asked, stepping out into the hallway from his own room.

“Um, me and Lance have plans,” Justin said quickly.

“Oh,” Joey said. Lance came out of his room and Joey smiled. “Mind if I tag along?”

Lance blushed a furious red. “Actually, Joey…” Justin began. Joey held up a hand.

“Never mind. You kids have fun.”

“Joey,” Lance said helplessly, but Joey was already closing the door.

 

“Justin wants Lance,” Joey said over his fifth beer. Chris stared at him.

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does.” Joey waved his bottle and the bartender came over. “I saw the way they both freaked when I asked to come along. Another one,” Joey told the bartender.

“Joey, Justin does NOT want Lance!” Chris said firmly.

“How do YOU know? And how can I possibly compete with Justin freaking Timberlake?” Joey moaned.

“I’ll tell you how I know if you tell me how long you’ve had a thing for Lance,” Chris said. Joey heaved a huge sigh.

“Since…I don’t know. A few years, maybe? But I didn’t REALLY fall for him until we worked on the movie.”

“You’ve been gay for a few years?”

“No! I mean…I can still get it up for girls and all…but Lance…” Joey buried his head in his hands. “It’s always been Lance. And now he’s with Justin!”

“Justin isn’t interested in Lance, Joey. He’s not interested in boys. At ALL.”

Joey stared at Chris. “How do you know that?”

“I thought Justin was sending me vibes last year. He was all over me, but more than usual,” Chris said, referring to Justin’s tendency to snuggle. “So I set up this big seduction, dinner at my house and everything. Needless to say, it didn’t go well. He made it perfectly clear that he is totally into chicks and ONLY into chicks.”

“Dude. I’m so sorry.” Joey rubbed Chris’ arm sympathetically. “Do you think Lance is only into chicks?”

“Lance?” Chris asked, then laughed out loud. “The only person I know who is less straight than Lance is JC.”

“But maybe he has a thing for Justin the way you did!” Joey moaned.

“I doubt it. But why don’t you try something like I did?”

“Seduce Lance?” Joey asked. Chris nodded. “You think so.”

“I’ll get him to go out to eat with me after the show tomorrow, then bring him back around one. You get his room ready.”

“Chris, you’re the best!” Joey gave Chris a clumsy hug.

“I know.” Chris pushed Joey away.

 

“Thanks for dinner, Chris. It was fun,” Lance said as he unlocked his door.

“You have a REALLY good night, Lance,” Chris said, a strange smile on his face.

“Um, thanks.” Lance gave Chris an odd look. He went into his room and closed the door. “Holy shit!” Lance whispered. Candles were everywhere, and Joey was sitting on the bed.

“Hey, Lance,” Joey said weakly.

“Hey, Joe.” Lance slowly took off his jacket. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Joey said as he stood up.

“You did,” Lance replied.

Joey fidgeted for a second. “Lance, I set this all up to tell you something. I…I’ve been fighting these feelings for you for a while now. I just…I have to tell you. I think I’m in love with you.”

Lance burst out laughing and Joey sat back down. He buried his head in his hands. “No, Joey, I’m not laughing at you!”

“It sure as hell SOUNDS like you are!” Joey snapped.

“Joey…” Lance rubbed Joey’s back. “Here I am, worried that you’re gonna see everything I’ve been hiding from you…and you say you feel the same way?”

“Hiding from ME?” Joey whispered.

“Joey, I’ve loved you since the day we met. I’ve turned the love into friendship, because I didn’t think you’d ever be…that way.”

“I’m not, really. Just you,” Joey admitted. “But what about Justin?”

Lance looked at Joey blankly. “What about Justin?”

“Don’t you…um…like him?”

Lance laughed again. “Justin? No! Not like that. What made you think that?”

“Last night. You guys were hellbent on being together…without anyone else.”

“Oh, Joey,” Lance said affectionately. He looked around the room. “All this was for me?” Joey nodded. “Wanna see what Justin and I did last night?” Joey paused, then nodded again. Lance stood and took off his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off. He took off his pants, then his boxers, his eyes never leaving Joey’s face.

“Lance…” Joey’s eyes wandered down Lance’s body, and his mouth fell open. “Oh, my God.” Joey lightly traced the tender skin at Lance’s hipbone. The tattoo was small and very new. It was the Superman emblem, but instead of being in the shield, the “S” was inside a heart.

“I got it for you,” Lance whispered. “But I never thought you’d actually see it.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Joey murmured.

Lance pulled on his boxers. “Say you’ll stay with me tonight.”

Joey pulled off his sweatshirt. “Of course I will.” He stripped down to his own boxers as Lance blew out every candle but the one on the nightstand. They climbed into bed and Joey put his arms around Lance. “I don’t know what I’m doing…with a guy.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Lance said, kissing him.

THE END


End file.
